Stay with me
by LunarTea
Summary: -After ep 20 when Haruka met Yuri- Kantarou starts acting strangely. Is it the never ending rainfall or is it something more? After a scary story session, Haruka and Kantarou end up sleeping together. Will it end up being uneventful... or fruitful? YAOI.


**A/U:** My first Tactics fic, and lemon. I just felt so frustrated about the whole Yuri thing… I was like, gahhh Yuri stop interfering with Haruka and Kantarou's relationship! They BELONG to each other, which is what I showed in my fan fiction. Harder than I first thought… Review please!

**Warning: Lemon Yaoi. And some spoilers of ep 20. **

* * *

><p><strong>Stay with me<strong>

The rain was pouring in bucketfuls about a week after the incident with Yuri, Minamoto, and Douji Minagi. The storm had started a day ago and didn't seem to lessen at all; in fact it seemed to be growing stronger by the hour. Kantarou, Haruka, and Youko stayed at home the entire time. None of them bothered to try and go out anywhere or take any jobs other than Kantarou who had his usual story writing jobs where his editor drenched in rain had somehow made it over. Maybe it was the rain - or perhaps it was something else - but whatever it was, was causing the young folklorist to behave strangely.

After what happened with Yuri, Minamoto, and Douji Minagi, Haruka spent a lot of time alone thinking holding that charm that Yuri had given him. During that time, Kantarou also spent a lot of time alone. He was unusually serious and silent often lost in thought. Yoko and Suzu hanged around the house playing board games to pass the time and took turns guessing when the rain would let up.

Since it was raining, Suzu and Yoko had insisted for Haruka to stay inside instead of sitting on the roof like he usually did. The three of them played a board game called "Sweet Land". They didn't bother asking Kantarou if he wanted to play, knowing the answer he would give. Yoko and Suzu talked about it saying that it was probably just a phase after what happened before, that he was probably just worried and was thinking. But inside, they began to worry a little.

"Great! I'm already off on a good start. Five spaces…" Yoko exclaimed happily moving her chosen figurine of a little girl in pigtails up five spaces along the rainbow patterned line.

"Haruka, it's your turn," Suzu said pointing at the board. Haruka was gazing at the closed door of Kantarou's room.

"Is something the matter, Haruka?" asked Yoko curiously looking from Haruka to the sliding door.

"No…" Haruka said hesitantly looking away from the door, "it's nothing..."

They went on with their game quietly for about 15 minutes when the door to Kantarou's room opened. Kantarou who hardly came out these past few days appeared at the doorway smiling. He walked on over seating himself next to Haruka observing the game so far.

"Hey Kantarou," Yoko said smiling, "how are you feeling?"

"Just fine," Kantarou said looking up at her, "I've been feeling rather bored though."

"Yeah… This game is kind of boring." Suzu said flicking over her chocolate character. "How about we do something else?"

"Like what?" Yoko asked fingering her figurine.

"How about ghost stories?" Kantarou suggested.

"Yeah, why not," Yoko said, Suzu nodding eagerly behind her.

They spent hours exchanging ghost stories they had heard before or made up right there on the spot. Although a few of them were not scary at all, they all enjoyed the company. Even Haruka had contributed telling a short story of a school suicide which led to a haunting in the bathroom and a follow up in a student's home that was the scariest of them all.

"Eek!" Suzu squealed grabbing tightly on to Yoko's arm as Haruka finished telling the gory story.

Yoko shivered sitting tightly in a ball with the small girl attached. Kantarou was never one to be scared of ghost stories, but whatever the reason was, he had a flawless expression of fear. He moved closer to Haruka until the sides of their bodies touched.

"You sure do know how to tell a scary story," Kantarou said nervously, "now I don't think I can go to sleep…"

"Same here, but the rain is making me sleepy..." Yoko said with a yawn. "Scary stories scare me to death but I get over it pretty quickly. How about you Suzu? Do you think you'll be okay sleeping tonight?"

"Of course," Suzu said hesitantly letting go of her arm. "I just imagine something really funny and I forget about it."

There was a knock on the door that made everyone except Haruka flinch and look cautiously at the source. Yoko bravely got up and gulped, slowly opening the door to reveal a man in a butler's outfit. She breathed a sigh of relief laughing a little. Suzu got up from her place and walked to the entrance.

"Your father wanted me to bring you home now because a big storm is on its way." He said.

"Well, alright…" Suzu pouted and faced the others, "I'll come back after it stops raining, see you guys!"

It was getting pretty late and the moon was already up amidst the atramentous cloudless sky. Yoko yawned again and stretched out her arms.

"I'm going to go to bed," she said rubbing her eyes. "It's getting pretty late; you guys should go to sleep too."

Haruka and Kantarou shared Kantarou's room although usually when the weather was good enough, Haruka would sleep outside. Tonight, Kantarou suggested sharing a futon with him.

"After that scary story session, I think I'll feel less scared with someone next to me." Kantarou insisted laying out the blankets and pillows.

"Well..." Haruka pondered the idea. Kantarou was probably thinking of his well being after what happened. That was probably the reason why he locked himself away in his room for the past few days. He didn't want Kantarou to worry so he agreed to sleep on the futon. Haruka didn't really sleep much – not that he didn't want to but because he just naturally didn't.

Shaking off his suit jacket, he and Kantarou blew out the single candle which lit the room and went under the covers. They lied under the warm and cozy blanket, the room was very dark. The most of what they could see was the silhouette of each other unless you went directly into the moonlight. Haruka shut his eyes twirling the ribbon of the charm mindlessly in his shirt pocket.

It was the first time that a girl had confessed her love to him like that, and she had even kissed him. It wasn't because he returned Yuri's feelings that he kept on thinking about this. He couldn't help but think that what happened to Yuri was his fault. He had gotten her involved.

Haruka sighed, closed his eyes, and laid on his side his back to Kantarou who was already asleep.

The dark haired man turned back and fully took out the charm from his pocket and looked at it flipping it around in his hand. He felt Kantarou close the space between them and cuddle into his back. He turned his head around to see if he was awake, but his eyes were closed and his breathing even and calm. He felt an odd presence – the same presence he felt earlier that day in this very room. It wasn't all that clear enough to decipher what exactly it was.

After a couple of minutes, Haruka heard faint mutterings spur from Kantarou's lips and felt his arms wrap around his body tightly. He froze startled at the sudden contact. He could smell of the lavender shampoo that Kantarou often used as the white haired boy's forehead touched the back of his neck. Haruka could feel every breath that escaped from him. His own breathing quickened just a bit as he heard his name being whispered softly that was loud in the mute night.

After a while as Haruka adjusted to the position he was in, feeling comfortable and actually liking the warm pressure on his back, he drifted into sleep… only to be awaken several hours later in a startling way.

Haruka was vaguely aware of a heavy pressure above him. It wasn't uncomfortable nor was it suffocating like as if it didn't mean to crush him. He slowly opened his eyes, dazed and completely awake yet. It was very late into the night, the only sound that could be heard was an owl in the far off distance. Haruka looked up at whatever was on top of him. At first it was hard to see the person in the darkness who was bent over him but when the figure rose reaching the spot in the moonlight that illuminated his face, Haruka recognized him immediately.

"Uh…Kantarou?" Haruka said warily.

Kantarou's hair gleamed in the moonlight, his red eyes caught a ray of light highlighting the deep flecks of red in the iris. The young boy was expressionless, his legs were on either side of him straddling Haruka's thighs just below his waist, and his hands rested on the older man's torso. He was unbuttoning the white dress shirt Haruka wore, and ran a finger from the base of his neck to the dangerously low part of his abdomen circling around the belt.

Shocked, Haruka tried to move but found that he couldn't. He was downright confused. Why couldn't he move? Did he bind him? What is he doing right now?

The last question was easily answerable as Kantarou unbuckled Haruka's belt, then unzipping his pants. He crawled up so that his hands were on both of the older man's arms holding them down and his face only inches away from the others. Haruka frowned frustrated, feeling his body respond at such an untimely moment.

Haruka's dark eyes met Kantarou's red orbs. They were not what he was used to seeing everyday. They looked oddly dull, almost like as if he was asleep or like he was only there in body and not in spirit. Kantarou slowly angled his head lowering it dangerously close to Haruka's face. He paused just a couple centimetres away from Haruka's lips; Haruka saw something stir behind his eyes a sort of light passing inside.

Haruka felt himself regain control of his body. Taking advantage of the pause, he swiftly grabbed both of Kantarou's wrists flipping their positions so that he was the one on top of him. The young boy looked bewildered for a moment confused at what had happened.

"What are you doing?" Haruka asked staring even into Kantarou's eyes, wincing and biting his lip as he felt a knee prodding and rubbing between his legs at his growing erection.

"S-stop! Kantarou!" He said loudly holding down Kantarou's leg instinctively with his right hand.

"I want _this_..." Kantarou whispered in a calm voice laced with sweetness and with an emotion so strong Haruka was unsettled and caught off guard.

Kantarou smirked slipping his now free left arm around Haruka's neck. He brought the dark haired man's head down meeting his lips halfway.

Haruka was stronger than him, he pulled away furrowing his eyebrows. There was that presence again. Oh shit… how could he have not realized it sooner?

It was coming from Kantarou – he was possessed.

Kantarou wasn't completely possessed. This kind of possession mostly only amplified and heightened the negative emotions that were already there. It didn't seem to have taken full control of him. He probably wasn't thinking straight which was why he was doing something as rash as this. Kantarou was made vulnerable and open for whatever reason that was causing all the negative energy. The real question was why was he so overwhelmingly stressed to the point of becoming possessed?

It was ironic that Kantarou, who cast out demons and spirits in other people, had become possessed himself. It was probably the first time too.

Haruka quickly got up in the dark grabbing long strips of fabric inside of a nearby wooden box. He tied the young boy's wrists together with one strip of fabric securely then tied that to the leg of a sturdy nearby desk.

"I didn't know you were into bonda-"

"Listen to me, Kantarou," Haruka interrupted him loudly. "You're possessed. I guess since you're…well, uh, a guy and a teenager, this is your way of venting. So stop trying to…" he cleared his throat. "Well, that aside, we need to get to the root of the problem to help you because we don't exactly have anyone here to exorcise you."

"What do you mean by my problem? I don't have one." Kantarou replied closing his eyes.

"Stop being stubborn. If you didn't have a problem you wouldn't be partially possessed. I can still feel it." Haruka grumbled.

"I don't have a problem." He repeated.

"Yes, you do. I'm not untying you until you just say it. It'll help if you just say it."

Kantarou opened his eyes, it seemed as though they had a metallic sheen to them for a second. He looked very serious as he said, "Fine. You want to know so badly? It's me. Okay? I'm the problem."

He looked at Haruka, cursed at himself and turned his gaze onto the floor.

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked confused. He had never seen Kantarou like this before.

"… When… After that thing happened last week… I just" He mumbled glaring at the floor now "… during that whole time I felt really stupid because…be…cause…"

"Because…?" Haruka urged him.

"I… I've never felt like this before…" Kantarou said sitting up with his knees covering his face and his wrists still tied behind him.

The older man was oblivious to what Kantarou was trying to say. But for some reason, he was reminded of the time that Yuri had told him that some people just don't get it… oh.

"I just… I felt so pathetic. I don't want you to think that I'm some kid…" Kantarou muttered into his clothes. "I felt jealous… I felt like as if you would leave me for… her. I know this is stupid, but… I just don't want you to be …." He murmured the last part too quietly that Haruka couldn't hear him.

"I didn't hear the last part…" Haruka said softly. He didn't know that Kantarou felt like this. It was… more than surprising.

"I don't want you to be away from me!" The white haired boy yelled looking up with tears in his bright eyes. His face was flushed and he was biting his lip.

Haruka felt a sharp twinge in his chest as he saw this. He never thought that Kantarou was a selfish person or childish. He was complicated sometimes but he was a good person.

He felt like as if he didn't have control over his body, it felt like a dream, like as if he was seeing what was happening in 3rd person.

He tipped the younger boy's chin up and kissed him softly. Kantarou's eyes were wide when they parted.

"This is what you want right?" Haruka whispered into his ear.

Kantarou nodded shivering slightly and blushed further. Haruka licked the outer shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue, and nibbled playfully on his cartilage. They kissed again, this time Haruka slipped his tongue inside quickly dominating the younger boys'; he slipped past and explored the different areas concentrating on the sensitive parts that made him shudder and moan.

Haruka's hands slithered over Kantarou's shirt crossing his nipples. He rubbed them gently feeling an inner satisfaction when he felt them get hard. The younger boy moaned into the kiss as Haruka slipped his hand into Kantarou's loose shirt to fondle and pinch his nipple directly. Haruka smirked kissing the side of his neck, pausing on a couple to make the marks darker than the others. He sucked and nipped down from his neck to his chest suddenly lowering the fabric that covered Kantarou's shoulder to bite down on it.

The younger boy gave a small yelp still a bit pink in the face. He gave Haruka a weak peculiar look.

"What was that for - ?" He said gasping as he abruptly felt a cold hand enter his pants and take hold of his length. He instinctively moved his hands only to find them still bound behind his back unable to do anything. This thought actually made Haruka more… excited.

"Proof that you're mine… and I yours," Haruka growled into his ear.

Kantarou thought that Haruka was going to kiss him again but the older man unexpectedly dropped down and licked the head of the boy's cock after promptly removing his red pants and carelessly throwing it behind him. Kantarou inhaled sharply letting his head fall back against the table. Haruka's tongue swirled around the crest, leaving a hot trail of saliva that turned cold as the air hit it. He exhaled shakily and managed to watch Haruka through heavy lidded eyes. He moaned as Haruka hollowed his cheeks sucking hard, his perfect lips wrapped tight around his length and his tongue laving delicious patterns.

"…ah…H-Haruka… " Kantarou moaned, moving his hands uselessly against the bonds. He was shaking and biting back a cry as much as he could to not make too much noise and wake up Yoko who was in the next room as he came shutting his eyes tightly.

Haruka pulled off Kantarou's dick with a wet pop and moved lower pressing two slick fingers against the entrance. He whimpered quietly as Haruka worked the fingers in twisting to open him quickly. It hurt like hell, but he was in far too deep to back out now. He wanted it so bad, and he wasn't going to show how much pain he was in and delay the process. Haruka eyed him warily; he reached up to pull Kantarou's head down enough to lock their lips together in a messy kiss. Haruka distracted the boy by wrapping a firm hand around his cock which was getting hard again from the touch and pumping it.

Another finger slid inside of him and Kantarou groaned, clenching around the fingers before his muscles relaxed. The fingers curved to thrust into his prostate causing him to moan loudly; it seemed that he was ready for what they both were anticipating.

By now, Kantarou laid on the floor his arms above him, the only thing that partially covered him was his white top which was loosely on one shoulder and slipping off the other. His cheeks were tinted pink, hair tussled and chest rising and falling a little quickly. He rested his smouldering gaze on Haruka as his tongue flicked out over his full lips. This sight alone was enough to get a noticeable reaction from Haruka.

Undoing the rest of what Kantarou had previously started, he pushed his slicked up cock into the younger boy, slowly but steadily. Kantarou tensed as he felt pain, the older man paused nervously but Kantarou could tell he was shaking with the effort of not moving. So he started moving again to indicate that it was all right, Haruka got the message, pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in.

Kantarou cried out, they kept their mouths mashed together as Haruka thrusted into him. Each time Haruka slid inside of him, harder and deeper, Kantarou clenched again and Haruka had to bite back another cry, another moan, to keep up that appearance of an unbreakable calm that he'd held up so far. Of course, he'd have to let it go eventually.

Haruka had started to hit Kantarou's prostate again, angling so that the head of his cock dragged over the nerves almost constantly. Kantarou's bound movements were jerkier and less fluid, he was wearing out.

But so was Haruka. He was finally panting, his face finally had color splashed over it, bangs were hanging over darkened eyes while he groaned, the first such noise that he'd allowed himself to make. After that there was no going back, Haruka was losing himself.

"S-so close…!" Haruka gasped, doubling his efforts. His hands fisted at the edge of the table on either side of Kantarou, anchoring himself while he bucked forcefully, sweat beading on his temples, forming trails down the sides of his face.

"Har-harder," Kantarou choked out, Haruka complied happily, pounding into his ass so fast that Kantarou came after only a few more thrusts.

"Haruka…" He whimpered, nails digging into his hand as he emptied himself between their bodies. Haruka came a minute later, growling into Kantarou's ear and pulsing, filling Kantarou up from the inside out.

His shaking arms quickly gave out and Haruka fell forward onto Kantarou, not caring about the mess that now coated both of their bodies. They laid there, Haruka ran his fingers absently up and down Kantarou's chest as their heart rate returned to normal and the little spasmy aftershocks of pleasure gradually died out. Eventually, Haruka shifted his hips enough to the side that his soft dick slipped out, but he stayed wrapped around Kantarou's sweaty body and even though there's come dribbling out of his ass and a sticky mess on his abdomen, Kantarou wouldn't dream of moving.

Haruka's warm and relaxed beside him; chest still mostly on top of Kantarou's and head pillowed on his shoulder. Kantarou mumbled something that Haruka missed.

"Hmm?" Haruka tipped his head to look at him.

"I-I said I love you…" Kantarou said flushed and looking out the window. He didn't want to make this perfect moment an awkward one but he just had to say it. He looked nervously out the window at the still pouring sky, the rain was slightly less heavy than a few hours ago. He felt two hands cup his face and Haruka gently kiss his lips.

"So do I," Haruka whispered nibbling on his ear. Kantarou smiled and laughed relieved.

"It tickles…" Kantarou said, "Could you untie me?"

"No…" He smirked laughing deeply and pulling Kantarou closer to nuzzle his face in Kantarou's white hair. "I think I'll keep you like this…"

"Hey, you two sleepyheads!" Suzu yelled excitedly running to Kantarou's room from outside. "It stopped raining! Come out and have some tea!"

She opened the door to find Haruka and Kantarou sleeping next to the desk buried underneath the covers. The only thing that was visible was their hair and a bit of their faces. She was about to pull the sheets to drag them out of bed when Yoko came running in and pulled her away.

"Uh, that's not a good idea, Suzu. We should leave them alone for now. They didn't sleep very well last night…" Yoko said peeking at them and spotting Kantarou's still bound hands. "Neither did I…" She muttered to herself as she and Suzu left the room closing it behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>AU:** XD Hope you liked it. Writing lemons are harder than I thought… Review please!


End file.
